Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement reversal device, in particular for a dishwashing machine with a washing receptacle having a hydraulic configuration with at least two spraying devices. The spraying devices supply items to be washed disposed in the washing receptacle with liquid conveyed by a circulating pump. The conveyed liquid flows through a movement reversal device, and the movement reversal device has at least two outlets for feeding the liquid to different spraying devices in each case, which can be opened or closed by a positioning element such that in each case either one of the outlets or a number of outlets or all outlets can be opened or closed one after another and/or continuously.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 198 57 103 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,593, discloses a movement reversal device of the type initially described, in which the positioning element is a rotary slide valve disposed in a flow heater, which in reverse direction in each case has a closed area after an open area, between which there is an unfilled distance. The above-mentioned open area is a circular opening.
Controlling the rotary slide valve disclosed in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 198 57 103 A1 can be managed for example with an actuating mechanism known from Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 100 65 571 A1, which contains a motor-driven cam plate connected solidly to the rotary slide valve.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 199 07 158 A1 reveals that the revolution speed of the circulating pump can be regulated. In Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 199 07 188 A1 it is suggested to avoid heightened noise when switching the spraying devices, to reduce the revolution speed of the circulating pump when changing the spraying devices, and whereby in the above-mentioned Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 198 57 103 A1 and also in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 199 07 157 A1 it is specified to configure the revolution speed of the circulating pump when operating a lower spraying device higher than when operating an upper spraying device, to ensure full usage of the filled quantity of liquid.
The electronic regulating of the revolution speed of the circulating pump specifies only one aspect of the effect on the program sequence, e.g. in a dishwashing machine, namely a change in the characteristic pump curve and thus in the supply pressure to goods to be washed, e.g. items for cleaning, and the quantity of liquid, with which the goods to be cleaned, e.g. items for cleaning, are supplied.